The New Bird
by TryingToChangeAndFailing
Summary: Percy Jackson was left alone in the world after his mom died. Can Batman and Robin help him recover and maybe help save Gotham? I suck at summaries...Haha


**My first story!I've been thinking about this for a while. I figured that this would be a good idea and sort of original. If you got any ideas or questions, review or PM me. I'll eventually respond. Enjoy.**

What do you imagine when you see these words: seven year-old boy. Weird question? Well, what do you see? Perhaps a young male boy being tucked in by his parents and them reading him a bedtime story.

Or maybe a boy playing catch with his dad. Or him with his mom at the zoo, looking at different animals, running from exhibit to exhibit. Well, this story is about a seven year-old boy, who has experienced some of those things, but that all changed.

It's funny how everything in your life can change by just one event. Even if the event is big or small. Well, here's a boy, whose life changed forever. Welcome to the world of ….well if I told ya, I'd have to kill ya.

 **PJ's P.O.V.**

It was late. I was still waiting for mom. She was very late this time. She had promised me a trip o Montauk. It's been hours past when she said she how be home. I climbed up the kitchen sink to the counter and stood on it.

I looked out the window. No sign of her. Suddenly, a flash of lights caught my attention. Blue and red. Red and blue. They mesmerized me until I realized they were moving towards me. I watched as they pulled up outside the apartment complex.

Two officers climbed out the cruiser. A woman and a guy. They looked up and spotted me. Then they looked at each other, and nodded sadly. As they climbed the steps to the building, I hopped of the counter.

The thuds of heavy feet came up the stairs. I put my ear to the door, and barely breathed as they stopped outside my apartment. _Knock Knock Knock_. Mom always told me to open up to the police. I reached up on tiptoe and unslid the chain. It made a horrible screeching sound.

I reached up and pulled down the handle, then backed up slowly. I stepped in front of the door and let it settle on my heels. _"Hi . Ain't never had cops come ta my place."_ The lady cop smiled at me sadly. "Hey, is your father home?" I looked at her funny.

"Don't know my dad. Left me and me ma when I was little." She stopped smiling and looked at her buddy. He sighed real tired like. "Well, are you Percy? Percy Jackson?"

I grinned. "Jackson. Percy Jackson." **(AN:Any James Bond fans out there?)** They smiled and the lady laughed. Then they got serious again. "Can we come in?" The man asked. I nodded.

They made their way to the den. I hopped up and climbed into the recliner. They sat on the couch simultaneously. "Well Percy, I'm Officer Jones and this is my partner Officer Brown. You must realize your mother is late." The lady officer said. "Yeah, we were supposed to go to the beach, but she isn't back yet. You can wait for her if you want." Officer Brown sighed. He licked his lips, and started to speak

"At around 9, a few shots were fired on Mendelson Ave. The police were notified and went to the scene immediately. All that was left was a woman, shot up and left to die by the road. Percy, we are very sorry to tell you this, but your mom isn't coming home."

I let that soak in for a few moments. But that couldn't be. It just couldn't be! I got up from the recliner." You're lying. She can't be dead. You'll see. She will be home soon, and then we are going to the beach." They looked ready to speak, but then got up and left. They walked sluggish, but still like a great weight was off their shoulder's.

I waited all night for her to come home. She'd never been this late. I started to realize, those officers were telling the truth. My mom wasn't coming home ever again. I curled up and cried. A few hours later, a woman showed up with a briefcase full of papers.

"I'm very sorry for your lost, young man. I hear that she was a kind and innocent woman. Is your father home?" I shook my head. "I don't have a dad." She sighed. "Any relatives you know?" I shook my head, then said "Only the Dursley's. But they are evil and mean. I can't live with them."

She sighed and went through her paper work. "I will come back tomorrow. Do you have something to eat and can you cook it?" I nodded. She got up with a groan. She shuffled her way through the den and walked out the door.

I went to my bedroom closet and pulled out my backpack. I grabbed some socks and boxers and put them in there. I went and grabbed a Swiss knife, a hunting knife, and a flashlight from the kitchen drawers.

I opened the cupboards and looked at the food. I got a chair and stepped on it and reached some Ramen Noodles. I grabbed a few packs, then put a few water bottles in the backpack. I grabbed some jerky of the high shelf, then grabbed some peanut butter. I stooped down into the pantry and grabbed some cans of chicken noodle soup.

I stuffed it all in my bag and zipped it up. I went into my mom's room and into her drawers. A wad of cash was in the first one. I grabbed it and stuck it in the soles of my shoe. In the last drawer under her shirts was a gun. I grabbed it and pulled it out. I mimicked pulling the trigger.

I stuffed it in my waistband. Then I looked at my mom's room. I gently laid on her bed and imagined her telling me a bedtime story. "Don't worry Mommy. I'll never forget you. And I'll find whoever did it, and make them pay." A salty breeze opened the windows, and it shaped into a vague man. He touched mom's bed then looked at me.

He reached out and caressed my cheek. "Dad?" He smiled. A warm, soft gently smile, the one that I had seen in my dreams sometimes. The shape nodded, and reached out and handed me three things. First, a watch that was pretty cool looking. Then, two notes.

One from mom, one from him. I let tears slip down my cheek as he leaned forward, kissed my forehead, and was gone in the wind. I slipped the watch on, put the notes in my backpack, and walked through the door.

As I stepped on the street, a salty sea breeze wafted up and ruffled my hair. I smiled. Then I took off running. I soon found a pace I was comfortable with. I never stopped except for at street crossings. The city faded after about an hour, yet I was not tired.

I kept running. Till the day ended and night began. I stopped after my tummy growled. I ate some jerky and drank a bottle of water, then settled down to sleep in the humid, hot weather. I woke when the sun did, and slept when it did also. After four days of this and running low on food and water, I came to a sign on the road.

 _Gotham City. Pop: 30,987._ I walked up to the city suburbs and walked through the peaceful neighborhoods. I soon came to the real city. Tall dark towers, dirty streets, and homeless wandering around everywhere. I came to an abandoned building and climbed to the top. I got up to the roof and sat swinging my legs over the side.

It grew dark. The breeze was chilly. I heard a soft thud behind me. I almost turned around, but thought what's the point. A boy, about maybe 5 years older than me sat down next to me. "Shouldn't you be home? It's late." I glanced at him.

"I don't have one anymore." He glanced at me. "Parents kick you out?" I grinned with no amusement or delight." They're dead." He gave me a long sideways look. "Mind if I ask how?" "Father died out at sea, mom murdered a few days ago."

We both heard the cops. He got up. "Well duty calls. Robin." He stuck out his hand. I looked at it, then shook it." Percy." He nodded. "See you tomorrow!" And jumped off the building. A rope came from his arm and latched on the next building, and away he swung.


End file.
